The Hatake Twins (on hold)
by XoMidnightXo
Summary: Kakashi has twin kids,one being a boy and the other a girl. Their names are Kiyoshi Kazou Hatake (boy) and Kishi Kazu Hatake (girl). They both are similar to Kakashi not really having the genes of their mother Mishita Sukarno. Kiyoshi even inherited the sharingan. They went in search of their father not being able to be their mother due to...circumstances.
1. About

Name:Kiyoshi Kazou Hatake

Age: 11 [later on 17-19]

Species: Human

Gender:Male

Sexual Orientation:Straight

Blood Type: AB

Birthday:January 9th

Personality:Talkative (somewhat), Blunt, Short-tempered, Stubborn, Smart, Strong, Late

Like(s): Animals, training

Dislike(s): Fangirls, hyperactive people

Hobby(ies):Training

Fear(s): Losing his sister

Strength(s):Can work well with teams

Weakness(es): His sister and father

Personal Quote:What's done is done there is no going back

History:N/A

Clan Info

Clan Name:Hatake Clan

History:

~TheHatake Clan is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure. Its only known members are renowned ninja:Konoha's White FangSukomo, his sonCopy NinjaKakashi, his grandkids Copy Kitten Kishi and Silver Devil Kiyoshi. Kakashi would later become the Sixth Hokage following the end of theFourth Shinobi War.

Specialty:One heirloom theWhite Light Chakra Sabre, which produced whitechakrawhen swung.

Kekkei Genkai: Sukarno Clan

~Seirigan

Status: Hatake Clan

~Has only 3 alive and 1 deceased

Clan Appearance

-Skin Tone:kind of pale

-Markings: N/A

-Hair color(s):Silver/White

-Eye color(s):Black

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks:Skinny but fit

Height: 4'11 (later on 5'8)

Hairstyle(s):Layed down with bangs[Later Semi-Defying Gravity]

Relationships

Parent(s):

·Father- Kakashi Hatake

·Mother- Mishita Sukarno

Sibling:

·Sister- Kishi Hatake [Twin]

Relative:

·Grandfather: Sukomo

Best Friend(s):

-Neji

-TenTen

Crush:N/A

Rival:

-Rock Lee (one sided)

Favorites/Least Favorites

Food(s):Ramen

Drink(s):N/A

Color(s):Black

Season(s):N/A

Time of Day:Mid Night

Weather: Rainy

Flower:N/A

Animal:Fox

Ninja Information

Birth Village:N/A

Current Village: Konoha

Academy Graduation Age: 11

Rank: Genin [later on Anbu and Jounin]

Ninja Status: Shinobi

Teammates:

-Sasuke Uchiha

\- Naruto Uzumaki

\- Sakura Haruno

Sensei:

-Kakashi

Nindo: "I will never leave my comrades behind"

Chakra Element:

~ Fire

~ Lightening

~ Wind

Weapon(s):

~Twin Katanas

~Shuriken

~Kunai

Name:Kishi Kazu Hatake

Age: 11 [later on 17-19]

Species: Human

Gender:Female

Sexual Orientation:Straight

Blood Type: AB

Birthday:January 9th

Personality:Quiet, Blunt, Short-tempered, Stubborn, Smart, Strong, Late

Like(s): Animals, training

Dislike(s): Fangirls, hyperactive people

Hobby(ies):Training

Fear(s): Losing/leaving her brother

Strength(s):Very good senses and accuracy with kunai/shuriken

Weakness(es): Her brother and father

Personal Quote:"Strength does not come from physical capacity, it comes from an indomitable will"

History:N/A

Clan Info

Clan Name:Hatake Clan

History:

~TheHatake Clan is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure. Its only known members are renowned ninja:Konoha's White FangSukomo, his sonCopy NinjaKakashi, his grandkids Copy Kitten Kishi and Silver Devil Kiyoshi. Kakashi would later become the Sixth Hokage following the end of theFourth Shinobi War.

Specialty:One heirloom theWhite Light Chakra Sabre, which produce whitechakrawhen swung.

Kekkei Genkai: Sukarno Clan

~Seirigan

Status: Hatake Clan

~Has only 3 alive and 1 deceased

Clan Appearance

-Skin Tone:kind of pale

-Markings: N/A

-Hair color(s):Silver/White

-Eye color(s):Black

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks:Skinny but fit

Height: 4'11 (later on 5'7)

Hairstyle(s):Down with a rubber band towards the end

Relationships

Parent(s):

·Father- Kakashi Hatake

·Mother- Mishita Sukarno

Sibling:

·Brother- Kiyoshi Hatake [Twin]

Relative:

·Grandfather: Sukomo

Best Friend(s):

-Shino

-Kiba and Akamaru

Crush:Shino [then Gaara when she meet him]

Rival: N/A

Favorites/Least Favorites

Food(s):Dango

Drink(s):Tea

Color(s):Gray

Season(s):N/A

Time of Day:Mid Night

Weather: Sunny

Flower: Plumeria Puu Kahea

Animal:Wolf

Ninja Information

Birth Village:N/A

Current Village: Konoha

Academy Graduation Age: 11

Rank: Genin [later on Anbu and Jounin]

Ninja Status: Shinobi of The Hidden Leaf

Teammates:

\- Shino Aburame

\- Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru

\- Hinata Hyuuga

Sensei:

-Kurenai

Nindo: "I won't give up on my dreams or bow down to reality"

Chakra Element:

~ Fire

~ Lightening

~ Wind

Weapon(s):

~Shuriken

~Kunai

This is just the information chapter. Hope this is enough for you.

~M️

Key:

person name: thoughts

Actions and what's going on will be in this font

"Conversation/Dialogue"

Person Point of View


	2. Chapter 1

Kiyoshi

Me and my sister was walking through Konoha looking for our father. All we have is an old picture. We was walking until we reached The Hidden Leaf Village. We went in and walked around. I went up to this man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir do you know who our father is" I asked as he turned around. "Umm who is your father" asked the man. Kishi handed him the picture. "Yes I do but first I am Asuma-sensai and I will be taking you to our leader Third Hokage" he said while motioning us to follow him.

"So what are you're names" he asked curiously. "I'm Kiyoshi Hatake and this is my twin sister Kishi Hatake" I said. "What is our dad name" Kishi asked lowly. "His name is Kakashi Hatake he is a wonderful ninja" he said. After a while we stopped and said that we are here. He opened the door then walked in.

"Lord Hokage I have ran into 2 kids who claimed to be Kakashi Hatake kids" he said. "Oh I see. Asuma please go summon Kakashi please" the old man replied. "Yes sir" he bowed and walked away. "So what are your names" the old man asked. "I'm Kiyoshi Hatake and this is my twin sister Kishi Hatake" I replied in a monotone voice.

"You both look just like y'all father. Kiyoshi you even inherited the Sharingan. Plus the mask covering your faces wow" the old man said. I scoffed and looked at the door. Afterwards a man walked in who had a hidden leaf head band that covers his eye. "You summoned me lord hokage" he stated.

"Ahh yes Kakashi these are your 2 kids Kiyoshi and Kishi Hatake. They are twins" the old man said. He looked at us and closed eyed smiled. "Who is your mother" he asked. "Mishita Sukarno" I stated. "Oh ok well let's go to my place and get you both settled in" he said. "Oh and Kakashi they have to start at the academy tomorrow" the old man replied.

Kishi

We walked into his house and surprisingly it was neat. I sat on the couch next to Kiyoshi as our father was facing us.

"So where is Mishita" he asked. "She became a rogue ninja and left us in the house by ourselves" Kiyoshi replied. "Tell us what happened between you and mom" I asked quietly. He heard me and started talking. "Well I met your mom at a festival we have here. And she ended up pregnant with you guys I guess. But when she told me I was shocked but happy. She ran out the door and I never seen her again. I truly loved her" he replied.

"Sorry to bring it up" I said quietly. "It's ok both of you deserved to know well you guys get settled in and I will make dinner" he said with a closed eye smile and we gave it back to him.

~~~Next Day~~~

3rd person

"Hey get up you 2 or you will be late y'all start the academy today" Kakashi told his kids. "Uh ok we are up" the twins said in unison. They got up and got ready for their first day.

They walked to the academy taking their time. Soon as they walked in everybody looked at them. When the girls saw Kiyoshi they had hearts in their eyes. "Both of you are late" Iruka said. "Sorry a black cat crossed our path so we had took the long way" the twins said in unison giving Iruka a closed eye smile. Iruka: They are definately a Hatake. "Ok class we have 2 new students introduce yourselves" Iruka asked.

"I'm Kiyoshi Hatake" said Kiyoshi in a monotone voice. "And I'm Kishi Hatake" Kishi said not even bother to look at the class. "Umm ok you can sit in between Shino and Kiba" Iruka-sensai said. "By the way I'm Iruka-sensai" he said. "Ok class next week will be the graduation exams" Iruka-sensai continued.

Hours passed and class was finally over. Kishi waited for Kiyoshi by the door since he went to the bathroom. While she was waiting Shino and Kiba walked up to her. "Hi I'm Kiba and this my friend Shino" Kiba said petting Akamaru. "Hi I'm Kishi" Kishi said. "Do you want to be friends" Shino said. "Sure why not" Kishi replied. "You are very pretty Kishi I love your mask it makes you unique" Shino said blushing. "Yeah I agree" Kiba chimed in.

Kishi blushed again and gave them a closed eye smile. Kiyoshi was walking out the academy and spotted Kishi by 2 dudes. He got angry and walked up to them. "Hey Kishi who are these boys" Kiyoshi asked staring at Kiba and Shino. "This is Shino and Kiba" She replied smiling. "Why are you over here talking to my sister" Kiyoshi asked. "We was just telling her how pretty she was" Shino replied. "Yeah no harm done" Kiba said shakily.

The Hatake Twins then made their way home. As they walked in Kakashi greeted them. "How was the academy" Kakashi said while read his Icha Icha book. "It was good except all of the fangirls over Kiyoshi" Kishi said. "Yeah and them boys that was talking to Kishi" Kiyoshi muttered. Kakashi raised his head quickly. "Who were they? What did they say? Tell me! No one is supposed talk to my baby girl. I'm not ready for it I just got to know you" Kakashi spazzed out.

"I knew he was going to go crazy but not like this" Kiyoshi muttered. "Their names are Shino and Kiba. Shino said I was pretty and my masked made me unique and Kiba agreed. There are you happy" Kishi replied. "I am. Umm...I'm going to the Hokage office I made some ramen and I love you I will be back shortly" Kakashi said rushing out the door.

After Kakashi left the Hatake twins ate then went to bed.

Hoped you all like it. This is my first actually fan-fic on an anime. Well besides my reaction book but that doesn't count. Bye.

~M️


	3. Chapter 2

Kakashi

After Kiyoshi told me about the boys I immediately went to Lord Hokage. I need more information on this Shino and Kiba. Talking to my baby girl is a no no. I rushed in the door of the hokage office.

"Lord Hokage who is Shino and Kiba" I asked eagerly. "Why do you want to know Kakashi" he asked. "They have been flirting with my daughter making her blush" I said. "Hmm I see" he stated taking out a book. "Kakashi this is the book that have this year students at the academy. Who is first" he asked. "Um...Kiba" I said. "Okay, Kiba Inuzukais a member of's the Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan and will be a member of Team Kurenai. Despite his headstrong, and at times egotistic attitude, Kiba is loyal to his comrades and will do anything to protect them with his trusted canine companion, Akamaru , by his side. His birthday is July 7 and his chakra nature is earth release and yang release." Lord Hokage said reading the information from the book.

"I see ok now Shino" I replied. He flipped a couple of pages and finally started reading. "Shino Aburame is a shinobi of's Konohagakure's Aburame clan . Quiet, and at times off-putting to some, Shino puts his clan's techniques insect-based to use and he will also be on Team Kurenai . His birthday is January 23 and his chakra natures are earth release, fire release, and yang release." I nodded my head and bowed before leaving the hokages office.

Hmm, the Shino kid doesn't seem so bad. Kiba seems ok for now. I'll just have to keep a close eye on her. I will have to inform Kiyoshi to keep her close to him if I can't. I will have to walk them to school tomorrow. I went home and got ready for bed.

~1 week later~

Kishi

I woke up atleast a hour late. I got my brother up and we got ready for school. Today is the graduation exam. Our father has been walking us to school for the past week. We had got dressed and headed on our way to the academy.

As we walked up to the academy, I seen Shino and Kiba. Over the past week we became best friends. Kiyoshi doesn't really like it and my father try to scare them off. I left my father and brother and ran to them. I gave Kiba a hug then I gave Shino a hug.

"Hey are you guys ready for the graduation exam" I asked them as we walked in the academy. "This is going to be a piece of cake" Kiba replied. Shino just pushed his glasses up. I guess that is a yes.

3rd Person

~Time of Graduation Exam~

"Alright kids for the graduation exam you will have to do the clone jutsu" Iruka-sensai informed. Most of the students groaned. "Ok we will call you one by one to come to the next room and show us. You have to make atleast 3 shadow clones" He had continued.

When it was the twins turn both of them made 4 shadow clones without using hand signs. Only person didn't pass was naruto.

~Next Day~

"Okay all of you will be put on teams of 3. Only 2 teams will have 4." Iruka-sensai informed. All of the students nodded and waited for their teams. "Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiyoshi Hatake" Iruka-sensai called out.

"Team 8 Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kishi Hatake" Iruka-sensai called. "Sorry Iruka-sensai but me and Kiyoshi have to be on the same team. Bad things will happen if we are apart." Kishi said. "Very well then Kishi you will be on Team 7 when they go on out of village missions" Iruka-sensai said. Shino and Kiba sighed in relief. They were happy that Kishi had got to stay on their team.

~3 hours later~

Kurenai nor Kakashi has shown up to greet their Genin Team. "Why only our senseis not here yet. I bet all the other teams went on some great big mission" Naruto said.

Kiyoshi

My sensai nor Kishi sensai has showed up yet. I have a feeling that one our sensai is my father. He is always late. That Naruto kid is setting up a prank. "You baka no jounin is going to fall for that" the Sasuke kid said. A few minutes later the eraser fell hitting a head with silver hair. I frowned and new exactly who the sensai was. He walked in fully and there was a woman behind him.

"My first impression of you guys...I hate you. Meet us on the roof" he said. Him and the woman had poofed away. We walked up to the roof and seen them there. "Ok Team 7 is my team" my dad said. "That means Team 8 is her team" Sakura said.

3rd Person

"First introduce your selves" Kakashi said. "How are we supposed to do that" Sakura asked. "You know name, likes, dislikes, dream, and hobbies" Kurenai replied. "How about y'all first you seem a little suspicious to me" Naruto and Kiba said. "Oh me? My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes don't feel like telling you, dream for the future never really thought about it, as for hobbies...I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi said.

"All we learned was his name" Naruto said. "Ok my name is Kurenai, I like training and I dislike people who disrespect other people. I don't have a dream, and my hobbies are training" Kurenai-sensai said. "Ok you first" my dad said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen especially the ramen Iruka-sensai treat me to, I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait for the ramen. My hobbies are comparing different types of ramen. My dream for the the future is to be hokage so everyone will notice my existence." He said. "Ok next" my dad said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I like... well who I like is *looks at Kiyoshi* and my hobbies are *looks at sasuke*. Dreams for the future *looks at sasuke and kiyoshi*" Sakura said. "What about dislikes" Kakashi said. "NARUTO AND KISHI" Sakura screamed. "Well than next" Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything and I dislike alot of things. I don't have hobbies. My dream isn't a dream because it will become a reality to kill a certain man and restore my clan" Sasuke said. "Ok lastly you" Kakashi pointed at his son.

"Ok my name is Kiyoshi Hatake, I don't like anything and hate mostly everything. I don't have hobbies nor a dream" Kiyoshi said. "Hmm ok you all have different personalities" Kakashi stated. "Alright I guess my team next how about you first" Kurenai stated.

Kakashi

When it was kurenai team turn I listened closely. Hmph the fact that the boys I don't like my little girl around are now on the same team as her.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like my niken Akamaru, training and Kishi. I dislike people who disrespect my friends and Akamaru. My hobbies are hanging out with Kishi and Shino and training with Akamaru. My dream for the future is to be hokage and to be married to Kishi" Kiba said.

My eyed started to twitch when He said he liked Kishi and wanted to marry her. A dark aura started to form around me and Kiyoshi and the clouds became gray and lightening appeared. "Umm ok you next" Kurenai said.

"My name is H-h-Hinata Hyuuga. I like a certain someone *looks at Naruto* and being with friends. I dislike people who disrespect animals and my friends. My hobbies are training. My dream for the future is to be a great shinobi." The Hyuuga kid said. "Great, now you" Kurenai said pointing at that Shino kid.

"I'm Shino Aburame, I like researching on bugs and Kishi she's the best. I dislike people who disrespect Kishi. My hobbies are hanging out with Kishi and Kiba. My dream for the future is to become a great shinobi" he said pushing his glasses up afterwards. My eye twitched but not as much as it did with Kiba. "Lastly you" she said pointing at Kishi.

"My name is Kishi Hatake. I do like someone but nothing in particular. I dislike alot of things. I have no hobbies and dream is to surpass my dad." She said. I can't believe she like someone. But what really shocked me was when she said she wanted to surpass me.

"Well that's it for today. Tomorrow meet us right here" Kurenai said. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Because we will be doing a survival training" I replied. "Didn't we have enough training at the academy" Naruto stated. "Yeah, oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke" I said then poofed away with Kishi and Kiyoshi.

*

Yay I hoped you all liked it. Next chapter will take some time. The reason Kurenai is with Kakashi because the twins can't be apart. Which you will either have to figure out or I will explain when they become apart.

Peace

~M️


	4. ·Chapter 3·

Kakashi

I was supposed to be meeting my genin team and Team Kurenai. But they can wait. I layed down and started reading Icha Icha Paradise. About an hour later I decided to finally get ready. It takes me like an hour to bath and about 30 minutes to get dressed. I ate breakfast then I had left. I poofed infront of the Genin.

"You're late" Sakura, Naruto and Kiba screamed. "Sorry I'm afraid I got stuck on the path of life" I said rubbing the back of my head giving them a closed eye smile. "LIAR" the three screamed at me again. I then took out an alarm clock and pulled out 6 bells. I gave 3 of them to Kurenai.

"Test is simple, you just have to take these bells from either me or Kurenai" I said. "But sensai there's only 6 bells and 8 of us" Sakura asked. "That means only 2 of you will have to go back to the academy" I told her. All the Genins looked at me surprised well except for my kids.

"In order to get the bells you have to come at us with the intent to kill. You can use shuriken and kunai" Kurenai said. "Sensai are you sure those are dangerous" Sakura asked. "We're positive, so when I say start you start" I said.

Kishi

When he said that, Naruto who was holding a kunai ran towards my dad. My dad had swiftly turned Naruto around and using Naruto's own hand to point the kunai at the back of his head. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"I didn't even say start yet but you did come at me with the intent to kill. Hm...how can I put this...I think I'm actually starting to like you guys. Now start" my dad said giving us a closed eye smile. I turned to Kiyoshi and then we knew exactly what this test was about: teamwork.

When he said start all of us of jumped away and scattered. Well everyone but Naruto. He stayed back to fight my dad. I closed my eyes until I found my brother's chakra signature. I then crawled over to him.

Kiyoshi

"So this test is about teamwork, right?" I asked as Kishi came up to me. She nooded and looked back towards the fight. "We should gather everyone to see if they would want to work together" I said. "Yeah we meet back here" She said.

We both then crawled to other genins. To sum it up for you Sakura said she only will work with Sasuke, Sasuke told us that we were just going to get in his way, and Naruto wanted to do everything on his own. Kishi team said yes though. We all gathered at the spot.

"So what's the plan" Kiba asked. "First of all the one to take the bells would have to put replacements" I said. "Shino, can your bugs go into the shape of bells" Kishi asked him. He nodded. "I would place a genjustu on the other to make it look like they are still there" Kishi stated.

"Ok, we don't want Hinata hurt so she'll use her byakugan to tell us where to hit. I'll use my sharingan to predict their moves and let you all know" I said. "Me and Kiyoshi will take our dad while Kiba and Shino take Kurenai-sensai" Kishi said.

"Let's go, Hinata you stay back ok" Kiba said. "O-ok" Hinata stated.

Third Person

They went to their designated targets. Kiba and Kiyoshi attacked them from the front. Shino and Kishi attacked from the back. Next thing you know you heard shouting from both Hinata and Kiyoshi. It was quite an interesting fight.

Sasuke head was still sticking out the ground. Sakura was still in a genjutsu. Naruto was already tied to a post. The fight kept happening. Shino grabbed the bells hurriedly letting a few bugs out to make replacements. Kiyoshi grabbed the bells while Kishi distracted their dad and then Kishi put a genjustu to make it look like they were still there.

They all had retreated then went back to Hinata. They caught their breath for a minute then the alarm went off. They gave Hinata a bell and went off to their sensai's. When they got there Naruto was struggling, Sakura was pouting, and Sasuke was mad.

"It seems as none of you got the bells" Kurenai stated. "Oh but we did Kurenai-sensai" Kiba said. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kishi, and Kiyoshi all held up a bell. "But how they are right here" She said. Shino held out his hand and the bugs went back to him while Kishi released her jutsu.

Kakashi looked at his team and shook his head. "Do y'all even know the meaning of this test, Kiyoshi do not answer" Kakashi said. "What do you mean sensai" Sakura asked.

"Think about it. Why would they put 3 people well in our case 4 people into a group" Kurenai said. The three genin had thought about it. "I don't understand" Sakura said.

"The answer to this test is-" Kakashi said but was cut off by the ones who got a bell. "Teamwork" they all said in unison.

"You mean like working together" she asked. "Yeah" Kiyoshi said. "Sakura you were only worried about Sasuke and Kiyoshi while Naruto was right in front of you. Naruto you wanted to do everything on your own. Sasuke you thought everyone was going to get in your way. Kiyoshi asked all three of you and you all said no" Kakashi practically yelled.

"Oh I get it now Kakashi-sensai" Naruto said. "No you don't get it. Getting it is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" Kakashi said.

All three genins looked down. "I decided to give you another chance. Everyone eat lunch but don't give Naruto any" Kurenai said. They both then jumped away. All of the kids grabbed their bento and started eating.

"Naruto, are you sure you will be ok without eating" Kishi asked. "I'll be fine Kishi-san" Naruto told her. At that moment his stomach decided to growl. "Here dobe" Sasuke said holding a rice ball to him. "Sasuke we aren't supposed to feed him" Sakura stated.

"Yeah, but he will slow us down and get in our way plus I don't sense him anywhere" he said. "Oh right, here Naruto" Sakura said giving him a piece followed by Hinata and Kishi. "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Kishi-san" he said. "Don't worry we're going on a diet" the girls said in unison.

"YOU" Kakashi said as him and Kurenai appeared out of no where. When they appeared leaves were going everywhere and dark clouds appeared with lightening. "All of you are going to back to the academy" Kurenai finished. "But sensai you said we are-" Naruto started to say but was cut off by Sakura. "You said we are a team. All 8 of us are 2 teams" Sakura argued.

"Team, huh?" He said. "You..." Kakashi started. "...pass" Kurenai finished. "In the ninja world its true that ninja's who break the rules are regarded as scum but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum" Kakashi stated. The kids looked between each other and realized what he meant.

"Umm dad-sensai that's my nindo anyway" Kiyoshi said. When he said that Kakashi had a proud look on his face. He grabbed his kids and poofed away. Hinata cut Naruto down and everyone had went home.

Some parts may not be where they are supposed to though. But I don't want the plot to be exactly like the show. Hoped you got entertained by the chapter.

Peace

~M


	5. Seeing The Future?

Since I haven't thought of ideas for the book. I thought I could do a couple of fillers. Fillers will have titles and won't say chapter. They are going to be about the characters seeing the future. Hope you enjoy!

Kishi

I was in the training grounds training with my team when a bright light had engulfed all of us. We all screamed and ended up in a theater like room. Dad and Kiyoshi team was here as well as Asuma-sensai and Guy sensai and their teams and Anko.

I look around more and seen 5 unfamiliar faces. From the looks they looked of sand shinobi. Then I looked towards the other 2. The female was scolding the male.

"Dad what is going on" I asked as me and Kiyoshi walked towards him. "I don't know" my dad said reading his book. "Dad, who are those two" Kiyoshi asked pointing at the male and female. "Oh that's Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya. 2 of the legendary sannin" he said still engrossed in his book.

I took out a kunai and threw it at his book. The kunai went through the book tacking it to wall. "Nice shot" Kurenai-sensai and Lady Tsunade told me. I shrugged and sat in one of the chairs. My dad was froze in place and the Jiraiya person started crying. My father shrugged and pulled out another.

I glared at him and threw another kunai. This time he stopped it with his own. After a while an old man showed up holding what looks like to be a staff.

Third Pov

"Who are you" yelled most of the people drawing out kunai's getting in a fighting stance. "Calm down, young ones. I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths. I have brought you all here to see your future selves" he said calmly. They all relaxed and sat down in the chairs.

"I suggest the adults go first. All you have to do is stand in the middle of the circle and focus your chakra into your feet. If nothing pops up Naruto and Sasuke will have to infuse both of their chakras in the middle of the seal at the same time" the Sage of Six Paths said.

"Why Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asks. "Naruto is the reincarnation of my younger son:Asura. Sasuke has his status as my older son Indra's reincarnation. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were the former reincarnations of Asura and Indra. My brother Hamura made the Hyuga clan while I had Indra and Asura. Indra created the Uchiha clan and Asura created the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan." He explained.

"I don't get it Super Gramp Sage" Naruto said. Kiyoshi: Do he get anything. "Shut up Dobe. Let's just get started." Sasuke stated. Hagoromo left in flash."I guess I'll go first" Kakashi offered. Kakashi walked to the circle and focused his chakra. It glowed a lightening blue. He sat down and the screen started off saying Kakashi Hatake.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. It showed the hokage mountain with six faces. The fifth hokage was Lady Tsunade and the sixth hokage was none other than Kakashi Hatake himself.

"Wait, I become hokage" Kakashi and Tsunade screamed. They both was now in their emo corner. Neither one of them wanted to be hokage they supported people who wanted to be hokage.

It showed Kakashi in his office with little to no paperwork. On his desk was a picture of old team 7 and new team 7. On the other side was a picture of him and his kids and the other picture was of him and Anko on their wedding day.

"EHHHH?!" Kakashi screamed. "How do you have no paperwork Kakashi?" Lady Tsunade asks. Kakashi just shrugged. "Me and Kakashi get married" yelled Anko as she looked at the closet pervert. They 'hmph' each other and looked back at the screen.

Kakashi heard a knock at the door and he said come in. Shizune had walked in with papers in her hand. Kakashi eyes widen and he immediately headed for the window wanting to get away from the work. "Kakashi get back here! I had this same problem with Lady Tsunade. I don't want it with you too" Shizune yelled as she slammed the papers on the desk.

Kakashi was jumping from roof to roof heading to the Hatake compound. Only people lived there were him, Anko, and Kiyoshi. Kishi always traveled back and forth between Konoha and Suna with a girl named Temari.

Two gasps were heard in the room. "Why would I be going back and forth between the two nations" aske Kishi and a blonde hair girl who they are guessing is Temari. They looked at each other and shrugged and turned back to the screen.

Kakashi walked in to see Anko sitting on the couch in one of his t-shirts. He smirk and bit his lip thinking of what he was about to do to her. He slowly walked to her after he took of his hokage robe. He bent in front of her kissing her on her forehead.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you was there" Anko said kissing his lips. "I know you probably was thinking of dango" he said pushing her down on the couch getting on top of her. They started kissing each other passionately until Shizune bust in the door.

"Sorry for interrupting be he have worked to do" she said pulling a pouting Kakashi by the ear to the hokage tower.

"Damn that was hot" Jiraiya said. Anko kicked him and he flew into a wall. She huffed amd sat back down in her seat. "I'll go next" said Kurenai. She walked to the circle and infused her chakra. It glowed a leafy green and said Kurenai Yuhi.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. It zoomed in on a pregnant Kurenai. She seemed mad and someome was yelling behind her. "Kurenai come back here. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" said a familiar voice. Kurenai stopped and turned around. "Are you sure that I'm not fat Asuma" Kurenai said and started crying.

"I'm positive. You are beautiful in every way possible and so will be our daughter" he said grabbing onto hee waist.

"That's no shock there" Kiyoshi stated. "We always see you two looking at each other" Kishi said. "I don't know what you two are talking about" Asuma said smoking a cigarette. Kishi took a knife and threw it at his cigarette it pinned to a wall right next to Kakashi's book. "I hate cigarette smoke" Kishi said shrugging.

"Alright, I will go back to the house. Can you go get me some ramen and dumplings" Kurenai said. "Sure, I'll be right back" Asuma said kissing her forehead.

The screen faded after that scene. "Yours was short Kurenai sensai" Kishi said. After they done watched all of the adults future it was now the kids turn to see their future.

"I'll go first" said TenTen hopping out of her seat.

Well that's it for this filler. This filler series should be no more than 4 chapters. Three chapters at the least. I might continue this in another book. That's if you all want me to.


	6. Team Guy

I decided to make it shorter by going by Teams in each chapter.

Enjoy!

Third Person

TenTen got out of her seat and headed towards the circle. She infused the circle with her chakra and it glowed a brilliant red. It started off with showing her name.

The screen cut on and it showed TenTen training. She had on spandex shorts with a bra that had an off the shoulder shirt over it. She had a staff in her hand.

All the males seemed to be overwhelmed by TenTen's clothing. Neji was shocked yet he had scowl on his faces as two type of thoughts race through his mind. "GAI-SENSAI IT SEEMS THAT OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER HAS GROWN UP" Lee said to Gai. Neji looked around to see Temari, Kishi, Sakura, and Lady Tsunade smacking boys on their head. He was satisfied but not completely as he took a look at Kankuro. He scowled more and he seen that the boy had a major nosebleed.

"TenTen did you really have to dress like that just to train her" a male voice asked. "Yes, it's more comfortable this way" TenTen replied stopping. "But why did she have to dress like that too" the male had spoke again. "Come on Neji she looks adorable" TenTen stated walking to the male.

"I don't think my daughter should wear revealing clothes" Neji said. "But daddy these clothes are better for training" said a little girl that was standing next her mom, TenTen.

Everyone was shocked by TenTen's future. TenTen was blushing while Neji was sitting there. No doubt about it that, that little girl was a Hyuuga. She had the byakugan eyes and the hair length she had her mom hair color though.

"Well I suppose she can wear it this one time as long as Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai, Metal Lee, or Mitsuki don't come. As soon as one of them come she has to to go change" Neji said folding his arms. "But neji/daddy" his two favorite girls said. "I stand by what I said" he said.

"Neji why do you have to be so strict on the little girl" Kiyoshi stated. "I'm pretty sure if that was your daughter or niece you would be the same" Neji said. "Yeah true considering how I act when a male is near Kishi" he said looking up.

"I guess that's ok but Tenji is getting older and she's going to start growing in places and getting interested in boys" TenTen said. Tenji, their daughter, covered her ears. "Lalalalalalala, I don't want to hear that now" she said. "Well she can get interested but she won't date none of them" Neji stated.

"Aww, really Neji. But I want grandchildren" TenTen told Neji. It was the end of TenTen's future. "Hmph, as I say again I stand by what I said" he said folding his arms. "I don't think I want my nieces to do that" Kiba said. Neji raised his eyebrow questionally. "Your nieces?" Neji asked. "Well judging the male names, we all ended up like family" he said.

"I will go next then" Neji said. Neji walked to the cirlce and infused his chakra. It glowed a pastel purple. It started off by saying his name.

"What were you doing talking to my daughter?" asked Neji as he was standing in front of Tenji scowling at young boy. "Sorry sir, I was just complementing her" the young boy said. "I'm sure she knows that she's cute you don't need to tell her" Neji said in a monotone voice glaring at the boy.

"Really Neji" TenTen asked. "What" he asked. "Come on he seemed like a nice guy" TenTen said. "Hmph the future me said it but I don't think he has good intentions with my future daughter" he said.

"Sorry sir, I will go now" the young boy said before running away. "Daddy, do you think that was a little mean" Tenji asked. "No, they need to know that the only boy in your life will be me" Neji stated putting Tenji on his back.

"Ok Neji that was harsh" Ino said. "No it wasn't, if I have girls I will be the only male in their lives unless they have a brother" Sasuke stated nonchalantly. "Oh wow the ice queens agree on something" Ino said.

"Daddy put me down. I'm 12 years old now I don't need piggy backs" Tenji said getting off her dad's back. "Aww my little girl is growing up on me" Neji said pouting. They laughed and headed to the Hyuuga compound.

"Aww the ending was so adorable" All the girls said. "I will go next" Rock Lee said getting up. He walked to the circle and infused his chakra. It glowed green and showes his name.

"If I can't beat Dad then I will do 200 push ups" a young boy who oddly look exactly like Guy and Lee said. "That's the spirit son, me and Guy sensai is proud of you and your youthfulness" Lee said.

Everyone was shocked. They didn't know if it was his kid or someone who idiolizes him and calls him dad. "LOOK GAI-SENSAI I HAVE A YOUTHFUL SON WHO KNOW THE POWER OF YOUTH" Lee yelled. "I see Lee and I'm proud of you" Gai said.

"Oh Lee-senpai" said Metal. "Metal" said Lee. The repeated the lines and now you can see them on a cliff hugging with a sunset background and waves crashing. Gai was in the back watching with tears in his eyes. "Oh the power of youth is in the air" Gai said.

"Well that was awkward" said Kankuro. "More like weird" Temari said. "Yeah" Kankuro shuddered trying to get the green jumpsuits, bowl cut, bushy brows, and bright smile out of his head.

That's all I have for Lee...I didn't know what else to put.


	7. Team Kakashi

Don't get mad at the ships I chose. I wanted to be different. Always expect the unexpected when it comes to ships in a book of mines enjoy! 0

(Third Person)

"I'll go" says Konoha's #1 Hyperactive Knuckle Head Ninja. Naruto walked to the circle and infused his chakra. It glowed a bright orange and said his name.

"It's like I'm looking at the old me" said Sasuke as he took off his cape. "No kidding" Naruto said as he went into Kurama mode. "Let's teach him a lesson...Sasuke!" Naruto stated.

The screen zoomed out and showed Naruto in Kurama mode and Sasuke with his sword drawn.

"Woah" everyone said looking at the future Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi lifted up his headband showing his sharingan. "Are you sure you are going to need that" Asuma asked. "Yes two Kage level shinobi fighting" said Kakashi. Asuma looked at him then back at the screen.

"Yeah" Sasuke said. It showed a man in a white robe thing and horns on his head. The man started running towards Sasuke and Naruto and vice versa. Sasuke ran faster amd hit the man in the stomach pushing him back. Naruto then jumped in and gave the man a kick to his chest.

"Kakashi you're right. You are going to need the Sharingan for this" stated Kurenai. They all turned their attention back to the screen after taking a quick glance towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto rolled back as the man got pushed back again. Sasuke jumped in and gave the man a kick to his stomach. He gave another punch while dodging the mans punch. He then gave another kick to the man's hand. The man pushed Sasuke back a little.

"Wow they are amazing" said a flabbergasted Ino. "Yes, they are" Kakashi said proudly that he had the chance to help them achieve such power.

The screen showed something red trying to hit Naruto. Naruto dodged all of them and swung Sasuke's sword towards the man. The man red sword ended up clashing with Sasuke's. They then engaged into a sword fight.

Sasuke then jumped in and gabe a punch then a kick to the stomach as Naruto moved out of the way. Sasuke then did a spin and gave the man a kick to his chin. He then jumped up and gave him multiple kicks. Naruto then went to swing at the man.

"Sasuke in the future you are able to do alot with one arm" Kiba said. Sasuke did a small unnoticeable gulp and held onto his arm. "I wondered how you lost it" said Jiraiya.

Naruto punched the man hitting a giant rock and making it break. Sasuke then came in and kicked the man in his back. It showed the man clenching his teeth with one eye closed. He sent a red chain towards Sasuke pushing him back before getting up and punching Naruto making him fly back.

Sasuke fell down wrapped in chains and splitting a rock. It then showed Sasuke running with his sword.

"Ok this is going too fast" said Sakura. "Yeah and where is he getting this sword from" Ino agrred staring at the screen. "The screen isn't showing it fast Naruto and Sasuke is just moving that fast" Lady Tsunade said looking back at the screen.

Sasuke then started running towards the man using his sword to cut the flying rock pieces going towards him. He got caught in one of the things as the man ran towards him. Before the man could hit him he immited chidori in his sword and slammed it on the ground freeing himself. He then jump off the giant tree stump.

The man sent flaming rocks towards Sasuke and it created an explosion. Sasuke then was falling from the air. It showed the man smirking before Naruto came out in his Kurama form catching Sasuke. Naruto then launched towards the man at the same time the man launched poles from the tree stump towards him.

They ends had turned into dragon heads biting all over Naruto's Kurama form. Kurama used his hands to pull two of the poles while his other hand gripped the one of the other ones. The man sunt a flame bird to Kurama but Kurama grabbed it ripping it to flames.

Sasuke then used his Majistic Attire: Susanoo to cover Kurama in an armor. Naruto and Sasuke then worked together to show Kurama holding a sword. Kurama swung the sword making the man's thing break into pieces. It showed Naruto and Sasuke standing on Kurama's head.

"Wow the power and speed they have is amazing" Jiraiya stated. "Yeah" stated Kakashi. It had ended right there. "I know that wasn't the full fight" Ino said. "Well I will go next" Sasuke stated.

Sasuke walked to the circle and infused his chakra. It glowed a mixture of navy blue and purple. It started by saying Sasuke Uchiha.

"Say daddy" Sasuke said having his daughter sitting on his lap. "Mommy" the baby said in its baby voice. "Come on, say daddy" Sasuke said again. "Mommy" the baby said once again.

"She is definately an Uchiha" Neji stated. "How do you figured" Naruto asked. "Look at her features Naruto" Sasuke stated. No doubt the little girl looked like Sasuke with a little hint of someone else.

"Fuck you, say daddy" Sasuke tried again sounding a little more desperate and irritated. "Fuck you, mommy" the baby said. Soon they heard the door open. "Honey, I'm home" someone yelled from the front door. The person started walking towards the living room.

"I wonder who it is" Kiba wispered. The Konoha 14 all were leaning foward anticipating on who Sasuke wife was. "Yeah" said Sasuke. He was hoping it was someone who didn't fangirl over him.

In walked Hinata holding bags of grocery. "Fuck you" the baby said. "Who taught you that" Hinata asked picking up her little girl. "Daddy" the baby stated. "Son of a bitch" Sasuke stated.

"What?!" nearly the whole Konoha 14 shouted. "Thank you, Hinata" Sasuke told the shy Hyuuga in a low whisper. Hinata smiled as everyone was trying to process what they just seen. They then turned their attention back to the screen.

Hinata gently put her baby girl down. "Byakugan!" Hinata said activating her dojutsu. Sasuke gulped and took a step back. "Why would you teach Sarada that" Hinata yelled and punched Sasuke in the stomach making him fly back.

"Damn" said the boys well except the ice queens a/n: yes including Gaara They all looked at Hinata questioningly.

Hinata turned off her byakugan and helped Sasuke up. "I just wanted her to say daddy" Sasuke said holding his stomach. "Really, did you have to curse" she said sitting him back on the couch. "Sorry, hows everyone else been" he said. Hinata started healing him and begin to talk.

"Wow" said everyone as they deadpanned at the screen. "So Sasuke and Hinata, huh" Kiba said. "Have they even spoken a word to each other" asked Kishi as she eyes the two. "I don't think so" Kiyoshi said looking back at the screen.

"I heard from Neji that Tenji is starting to walk, Sakura said Boruto is crawling/walking around getting into things, Ino said Inojin always picking up his fathers paint brush. Temari said Shikadai is always sleeping, Chouji said ChouChou is eating alot, Kishi said Tiru is playing with his sand" Hinata said as she finished healing Sasuke.

Temari gasped when she heard her name. "I got it now" Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at him. "Those kids are ours" he said simply. Everyone but the Jonins, Gaara, Kiyoshi, Sasuke, and Neji looked at him dumbfounded.

"By the names Boruto is obviously Sakura's and Naruto's kid, Ino obviously had a child named Inojin, Temari and Shikamaru had Shikadai, Chouji had a child named ChouChou, and my daughter had a child named Tiru" He said with venom in his voice glaring at Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"I'm going next" Kiyoshi said. He walked to the and infused his chakra. It glowed a white lightening and showed his name.

Kiyoshi was standing next to the his father, the hokage. He had black shinobi pants, his mask shirt with a metal vest over it. He had on his fathers old anbu mask and had the anbu tattoo.

"I became an anbu" he said. "Yes you did and I'm proud of the future you" Kakashi said patting his back.

"Cat, I want your team here" Kakashi said. "Yes lord hokage" he said and did the transportation justsu. A few a minutes later he came back kneeling down with 4 people behind him.

"An anbu captain at that" said Kakashi giving his son a closed eye smile.

"You summoned us lord hokage" the 4 anbus stated. "Cat, dog, fox, shark, and rat you all will be going on an S-rank mission" he said waiting to see if they understood before he continued.

"S-rank missions" said Tsunade. "It seems as the Rookie 11 are a promising bunch this time around, huh" said Asuma. "Yeah" the Jounins said in unison. The Rookie 11 passed each other looks of hearing how proud their sensei's were. (Boosting a certain Hyuga and Uchiha ego and pride).

"Ok you will have to find some rogue ninjas who want kidnap this generation of genins this includes my grandchild who is also the Kazekage child and the Legendary Sannin kids and Orochimaru child along with the heirs and heiresses of the Nara clan, Hyuga clan, Yamanaka clan. Get packed to head out, Cat stay for a minute" he said.

"So they want our kids for their own personal gain" said Shikamaru. "I couldn't help but notice that they didn't say Uzumaki or Uchiha clan" said Sasuke.

"Yes lord hokage" said Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi this group is similar that of the Akatsuki, and you know what happened with them. So I need you to make sure they don't the kids especially Uchiha-Hyuga child, the Uzumaki child, or Hatake-No Sabaku child" stated the Kakashi.

"Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya do you know anything about this Akatsuki and Orochimaru" said Shikamaru. The sannins and jounins stiffened. "Orochimaru is a sannin like us but he became a rogue ninja" said Tsunade. "The Akatsuki is s rank criminal organization full of rogue ninjas who want jinchuriki" Jiraiya stated. "Hmm" Shikamaru aaid going into his planning pose.

"Yeah we have to keep the jinchuriki and the newly formed kekkai genkai Sharibyakuga" said Kiyoshi. The screen fast forwarded and it shows Kiyoshi and his team surrounded. "Attacking head on I see" said dog. "Tch" said Kiyoshi.

One of the ninjas threw a kunai at them that they all dodged. "Lightening style: white blade" said Kiyoshi as him and his team started to attack. After that attack he went threw a series of one handed hand-signs. "Lightning style: lightening balls" he said. The balls each had a person to attack.

"Those are lightening justus I never heard of" said Kakashi. "Ehh well me and Nii-san have been working on justus we wanted to show you the next time we trained with you" said Kishi. "Well I guess I'll teach you my own justu" said Kakashi.

The balls attacked as he and the others attacked. When they tried destroying one it electrocuted their chakra points making them paralyzed from the neck down. Kiyoshi and his team took some wire and tied them up.

It was the ending of Kiyoshi's future. Shikamaru had just finished thinking and started talking. "Besides Kiyoshi, Team 7 became the legendary sannin. The Kazekage is Gaara because Kakashi-sensei has only one grandchild." said Shikamaru.

Everyone thought for a moment before Sakura spoke up. "I guess I'll go" Sakura said standing up walking to the circle. She infused her chakra which glowed pink and the screen said her name.

"Mom, can I go get Sarada so we can go to the park" said a 12 year old boy who look like Naruto. "I know that you like her but be careful Sasuke will kill you" said Sakura who was reading a book. She had grown and she have a diamond on her forehead.

"I'm guessing she became a student of yours Tsunade" said Jiraiya. "Wait didn't TenTen have one too" said Kiba. "I believe so" said Kurenai. "Yeah let's wait and see how many people Tsunade taught" said Kakashi.

"Naruto, keep your child away from my daughter" Sasuke said. "Wouldn't that be worse for the genaration after them" Kishi said. "Yes, a jinchuriki and the new dojustu combo is not good" stated Kakashi. "Yes, then they will be even more trouble" Shikamaru reminded.

"Mooooom, I don't like her" Boruto said. Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Boruto your dad was in love with me while I was in love with his best friend" she said. "We fall head over heels with people. You either get the person you want or the person that want you." she continued. Boruto nodded and walked away.

Sakura watched her son walk away and laughed. "Or you get the person who you thought you didn't have feelings for" she said thinking of her relationship, Shikamaru's and Temari, and Sasuke and Hinata.

"She's not wrong though" said Kankuro. "I'm still trying to wrap most of the relationships around my head" said Kishi. "Yeah like dad and Anko" said Kiyoshi. Everyone pondered on all of the relationships. Some of them are understandable but others not so much.

Yep, this chapter is done. Don't bash the ships I put. I ship NaruHina, SasuHina, SasuSaku, and NaruSaku. I wanted to be different also they know about Naruto being a jinchuriki.


	8. Team Kurenai

3rd person

"I will go next" Hinata said walking slowly to the circle. She infused her chakra and it glowed lavender.

Hinata was pregnant laying in bed with Sasuke on one side and Sarada on the other. Hinata pulled out her phone and started recording Sasuke who was talking to the baby.

"Aww they are a cute little family" said Temari. "They are" Kurenai agreed.

"Princess are you up" Sasuke asks talking to the baby. "I hope your listening" he stated. "This conversation stays between me and you ok" he stated again. "Mommy doesn't have to know" he stated. In the background Hinata laughs.

"She's right there" Ino said.

"I want you to know that I understand. Daddy understands that you're going to be attracted to certain guys. I get that but you won't like any of them and none of them will like you either. But I will give you one guy. Daddy will give you one guy, ok? That one guy have to be me, ok? I'm sorry it have to be that way but it does. I'm sorry, I love you" he said before putting his head on Hinata stomach. Hinata then put her phone away.

"So cute" the females cooed. Hinata blushed. "But Sasuke that was mean" Ino said. "No it wasn't" Neji and Sasuke at the same time. "Yes, agree" said Gaara who haven't really said anything.

"Dad, I'm hungry" Sarada said. "Hi hungry. I'm dad" Sasuke said with his eyes closed on Hinata's stomach. "Dad I'm serious" Sarada said. "I thought you were hungry" asked Sasuke. "Are you kidding me" asked Sarada. "Nope, I'm dad" Sasuke said.

"Really, Sasuke" Sakura who sweatdropped at the screen. "Hn' he said folding his arms.

"Dad come on. I didn't want to bother mom" Sarada said. "Alright, Hinata want anything" asked Sasuke. "My fruit bowl and a bottle of water would be nice" she said. "Sarada stay with your mom. I'll be back" Sasuke said walking out.

"Atleast he got up to go fix something" Ino stated. "Yeah" Sakura said.

"Your Dad is something else" said Hinata laughing a little. "Has he always been like this" asked Sarada. "No not at all" she replied smiling.

"Their family are cute" Temari said. Hinata blushed and Sasuke did a little smile. "I'm next" Kishi said getting up. She walked up to the circle and infused hee chakra. It glowed a white lightening color.

Temari and Kishi were walking around as people kept stopping to bow at the two. "How's Tiru" asked Temari. "She's good but she has a crush" Kishi stated. "Ooh on who" Temari asked intrigued. "Mitsuki" she said.

"Didn't we here that name in TenTen's future" asked Kiba. Kakashi glared at him, Shino, Gaara and Kankura. "Yes, but I still don't understand why Kishi is traveling back and forth between the leaf and sand" Kiyoshi stated.

"That's Orochimaru kid right" asked Temari. "Yeah she didn't want to tell her dad because of what Orochimaru did to the sand and leaf during the chuunin exams" stated Kishi. "Yeah, still sorry about that" Temari said.

"I think she's with someone from the sand" Shikamaru said. "Orochimaru" mumbled Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade. "Why do you think that" Naruto asked. "Well Temari travel because she have child with me. I guess that could be case with her too. But it could be because that Temari needing a guard" Shikamaru stated.

"It's ok but I told her that her dad will be fine" Kishi said. "Yeah Gaara will be ok but his problem will be when she visits the leaf" Temari said admiring a dress in a window. "Yeah he will most likely get Shikadai to watch her" Kishi stated. "Most likely. Cause Shikadai might be a lazy ass like his father but he becomes an overprotective cousin when comes toTiru" Temari laughed.

Everyone looked at Kishi and then towards Gaara who was just staring at the screen. Kakashi intensified his glare at the Jinchuuriki. "How did they meet though" Ino asked. Everyone shrugged looking back at the screen.

"Shikadai has a crush too" Temari said. "On who" asked Kishi. "The Hyuuga" she responded. "I never would've thought" she said. "When I first heard him call her troublesome I dropped my fan" Temari stated. "What did she say" Kishi asked. "She responded with 'what did you call me lazy-ass'" she said. "Let me guess he shrugged and mumbled troublesome" Kishi stated.

Neji narrowed his eyes while TenTen squealed with the rest of the girls. "It's so good to get into our children love lives early" Ino stated. "I prefer for my daughter to not have a love life" Neji said. "Hn" said Sasuke and Gaara in unison. Or made a sound in agreement?

"Shikamaru keep your son away from my daughter" Neji said. "It's a great match though" Sakura said thinking. "The byakugan, throwing accuracy, and shadow jutsu" Asuma said. Lady Tsunade thought as realization hit her face. "Now as I think no matter how cute the kids are together they would be too overpowered" Tsunade said.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Bad enough that Sasuke and Hinata got together. Byakugan and Sharingan? That's basically like a god-level." said Tenten.

Hagaromo appeared out of no where...again. "Before we continue, I would like to show you guys some moments...that was entertaining to me" he said looking directly at Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji.

Ino noticed and started laughing. "Oh this have to be funny if it has something to do with the brooders" she said.

Hagaromo nodded and started showing a scene.

Sorry, I took forever but I've been busy. Team Kurenai will have a part 2, because I have no ideas on what to do for Shino and Kiba. If any ideas please message me. I also will need something for Choji although I do know that he has a child and is with someone (I always forget her name). Anyways this is it for this chapter, if any ideas for the original book or this filler series please message me. Goodbye, and thank you.

~Miracle


End file.
